Marauders Versus the World, and they still win
by luna lov3go0d
Summary: So the marauders, our dear friends Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are at Hogwarts in their 7th year. Drama, Humor, Love, etc. I hope you are entertained. Please leave reviews, kthx.
1. The PenFifteen Club

1. The Pen-Fifteen Club

"What are you two up to?" Remus asked suspiciously. Scene: James rushing out of the common room with Sirius. Sirius wrapped in a large cloak with the hood up, his face not visible, and a green and silver scarf around his neck.

"Oh nothing," said James. Remus sighed.

"I am a prefect you know."

"Really?" said Sirius in a tone of mock amazement. He grabbed the shiny badge off Remus's robes and stuck it on James. Remus made an aim to grab it and James dodged, causing Remus to fall.

"Tsk tsk," said James. "Trying to bamboozle the prefect. That has earned you a detention young man."

"Tell me what makes you seventeen years old again?" asked Remus.

"The fact that he came out of his mother's stomach seventeen years ago and nine months?" suggested Sirius.

"Ten years of no magic and six years of trying to get Evans to go out with me," said James simply.

"That's the eighth wonder of the world."

"See? I'm special 'cause I'm a wonder of the world," James said, immaturely sticking his tongue out at Sirius.

"Yeah. . . people have to wonder 'bout this one," Sirius said in a mock tone of concern, patting James on the shoulder.

"Yep. I'm a wonder, nobody can figure me out. I'm just special like that."

"People wondering about ya doesn't make you special-"

"Well you see, I'm a WONDER OF THE WORLD, so ha."

"You're only number eight."

"You're not even on the list-"

"Only because I'm not a weirdo-"

"Nor am I-"

"Special is a synonym of weird."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too TIMES INFINITY. I win," finished Sirius.

"Don't make me bring out a dictionary, Pad," said James, determined to prove his point.

"Go ahead, it'll only prove you are a moron."

"NO, it will only prove you are a stubborn prat!" said the red-faced James.

"I'll betcha 'prat' is a synonym for 'Prongs.'"

"Betcha Padfoot's definition is 'Noun. Arrogant git who takes matters too seriously." A smirk spread across James's face. By this time Peter was watching with Remus.

"Don't you poke fun at my name, Prongsey," Sirius growled.

"I'm terribly sorry, please don't take me seriously."

"I'm warning you, little Jimmy, one more crack at my name-"

"Ah, horribly sorry that I am not taking your threats into any matter of seriousness." Sirius leapt. Right on James. The two collided onto the floor.

"Accio popcorn," yawned Remus, catching a bowl of popcorn and sitting down on the couch, Peter grabbing at it.

James and Sirius continued their matchdown on the floor. Then, Lily Evans came in.

"OY!" she shouted at the two. "You're acting like small children!"

"Naw-" started James but Sirius cut him off.

"Yeah, what Prongs said. Show me a child that can punch as good as I can and I'll show you my mum hugging me," finished Sirius. Lily decided to ignore that comment. Instead, she turned to Remus.

"Do you even remember you are a prefect?"

"Yes, but it's not worth trying to give them a detention," replied Remus.

"Right you are, Moony, nobody locks up me n' Jimmy-boy," Sirius said, wrapping his arm around James's shoulder. Lily raised an eyebrow at James, as if expecting something.

"Right, well, we ouht ot take care of some business now, tootles," said James, and him and Sirius made an. . . interesting exit by linking arms and skipping, and then James skipped so high he hit his head against the portrait frame and toppled out the door, to leave the common room in silen snickering.

"Dramatic exit," commented Remus.

"Mhm," agreed Lily. Peter stared, confused.

"What does 'dramatic' mean?"

Sirius put his hood back up and handed James a blank parchment, and then James brought out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map soon had visible ink, little dots pacing around the castle.

"There's Sniv," James pointed out the black dot labled 'Severus Snape' which was moving slowly indeed. Sirius darted down the halls until he came to the spot. A genius plan indeed. Snape would never recognize hi,

"Hello, Sir Snap," Sirius said in a deep voice.

"It's. . . Snape. ." said Snape, staring at Sirius, confused. "Who are you?"

"Never mind that. I would like you to join my club."

"Me? Why, what club is it?"

"It's called the Pen-Fifteen Club. We have no point but sitting around chatting about the filthy mudbloods and how to torture the non-pures."

"THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" said Snape excitedly.

"Okay, allow me to see your hand."

"My hand? Erm, okay." Snape put out his hand, and Sirius took it, and with a thick-ink quill he wrote 'PEN15' on it. "First meeting is tonight at eight in the Forbidden Forest. See you then!" And Sirius ran off, trying not to laugh.

That day Snape got a detention for inappropriate writing. (Hence the 'PEN15.') Plus, loads of people stared at his hand, then snickered uncontrollably. That night at eight, Snape got lost in the forest. Also, he couldn't seem to remove the writing from his hand.


	2. And the Forks Fall

Chapter 2. And the forks fall

Remus laughed. "You know what's most amusing of all?"

"What?" asked Lily curiously.

"I wasn't even talking about James when I said eigth wonder of the world. I was talking about the fact that you're going out with him."

"And I still wonder why at times," laughed Lily.

T'was morning in the Gryffindor common room, and all was calm. (That's 'cause James and Sirius were sleeping in, as it was Sunday.) But then, it stopped being calm because James and Sirius came rambling down the steps of the dormitory into the common room.

"'Ello Gryffs!" said James cheerfully.

"Mornin' chaps!" Sirius chimed in. A loud THUD was heard above and then the THUMP THUMP THUMP of somebody coming down the stairs.

"Could you be any louder?" said seventh year Lily Diane coolly. Her beauty sleep had been ruined due to James and Sirius and she was in quite a bad mood.

"Actually, for me and James, we could be MUCH LOU-"

"Shut. Up." Lily cut Sirius off.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat your boyfriend," teased James.

"Oh really?"

"Eh, she can't get much meaner than his," said Remus the optimist.

"You think so? TRY ME!" she said, giving death glares to them all.

"Whoa, calm down, fido," said James.

"Call me that again and see what happens," growled Lily.

"How about you go take a nice nap?" suggested a new voice. Cassie DiMo entered the common room.

"Where'd you come from?" snapped Lily.

"Well I just got back from Hell. Torture sure isn't what it used to be," said Cassie boredly.

"You do know your jokes are pathetic," said Lily.

"Ok I know."

"Just thought I'd remind you."

"Nah, don't need reminding."

"Then how 'bout you shut it?"

"Then how 'bout you take a nap?"

"Whatever."

"Aight."

"GoodBYE!"

"Ciao."

"Syanora."

"Au reviour."

"Tootles."

"Meep"

"Feh."

And the odd goodbye ended as Lily reached the top of the stairs.

"That was er. . . interesting," commented James. Peter blinked.

"What does 'Feh' mean?" But of course everybody ignored poor Peter.

"My mother gave me medication for attention desoficor, attention defosfir, attention defocite disorder, with the things and apparently I'm not paying attention. What were you saying? Hi!" Yet another new voice. Rochelle.

"Eh?" inquired Sirius.

"She's quoting," Cassie explained. "She does that a lot."

"Heh, glad you noticed, Cass," said Rochelle.

"R-Rochelle, hi," said Peter timidly.

"Hi!" responded Rochelle.

"Um, um, there's something I want to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I-I like you," Peter finished shyly.

"Mhm," said Rochelle, as it that was nothing new.

"Did-did you hear me?" asked Peter.

"Yes, and I had already figured that out."

"Am-am I that. . ."

"Obvious?" suggested Remus.

"Yeah, that," said Peter.

"Yeah," replied James, Sirius, Cassie, and Lily E.

"Nah, I just know all," stated Rochelle.

"Will you. . . um. . ."

"Go out with you?" Rochelle suggested a finish for his sentence."

"Yes."

"Sorry, but no."

Peter looked slightly pot out.

Emily came skipping down the steps to the common room. "La la la la la la la la." Emily concentrated her eyes up and suddenly her hair turned purple.

James yawned. Sirius stared at her in mild interest. Peter gaped. "How did you do that!" he asked in amazement. Sirius gawked at Peter for asking such a dumb question.

"She's a metamorphmagus," explained Remus.

"What's that?"

"A wizard or witch that can change their physical features. They are born with it."

"Wow, REALLY?" squeaked Peter in awe.

"Wow, don't you ever care to notice she comes down evry day looking completely different?" asked James, also gawking at how stupid Peter was.

"I never thought about it. Thinking hurts my brain," complained Peter. Sirius let out a laugh which he quickly turned into a cough. Remus stared at Peter like o.O, James rolled his eyes, Cassie bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh, Rochelle was busy staring at Emily's new hairstyle, and Lily was sunken into her book, paying no attention whatsoever.

"I must say, nice hair, Em," said Rochelle.

"Thanks," replied Emily.

"We should be getting down to breakfast," said Cassie.

"Good call," said Rochelle, and they headed out of the common room.

"Wait," said Cassie, "should we wake Lily for breakfast?"

"Um," said Sirius. "I wouldn't recommend it."

The Gryffindors all sat down at their table and chatted away as their plates magically filled. A new face joined the table, across from Sirius.

"Ah, Lil, nice of you to join us," said Sirius.

"Do you pay any attention whatsoever to the notice board?" asked Lily D.

"Nope," replied James and Sirius.

"Oops, I forgot!" said Lily E. in a state of remembering-ness.

"Well there's a dance on Friday. The seventh-year ball," informed Lily D. Along the table, many jaws dropped and forks fell. Lily D. just smiled because she loved being the person who always knew everything.


	3. Dungstyle Bombing

3. Dungstyle Bombing

You could hear the same question repeating all around the Great Hall. 'Will you go to the ball with me?'

"Lil' can I ask you a question?" asked James.

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you," she replied.

"I was going to ask you to pass the marmalade- I mean, ask you to the ball. Of course!"

"Hey Lily will you 'pass the marmalade?'" Sirius said, mocking James. James glared. Lily laughed.

"Yes, of course," said Lily D.

Cassie looked at Remus and blushed. "Hey, um, Remus, will you. . .go to the ball with me?"

Remus looked surprised. "I-I.. sure," he said, still flabbergasted.

Cassie blushed. So did Remus.

Soon everyone was leaving the Great Hall.

"Rochelle, wait!" squeaked Peter. "Will you. . um. . . go to the-the-the um um um the uh the um the b. . .-"

"Ball with you?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm sorry Peter, but no," said Rochelle. Peter looked sad. Everyone continued walking.

What Rochelle saw made her freeze completely.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" As people rushed by she felt herself being slammed against the cold stone wall, only, she didn't really feel it. She was too busy looking at what she thought was the hottest thing on the planet.

Leaning against the wall farther down the hall, cool as ever, was a tall boy, wearing sunglasses, flaming red hair (He happened to be a fourth cousin of the Weasley's), a black jacket, and black pants. Rochelle was freaking out. (If you ask my opinion I'd say she's having and orgasm. )

"Haaaaaaaah!" she made the sound again. The guy stared.

"Are you alright? You see, somewhat. . . er. . . mentally disturbed?" he asked.

"F-fine. I'm Rochelle, and you are?"

"Lukas Lovegood." She shook his hand. She shivered. (Those damn orgasms I tell you!)

"See you around," he said, his cool deep voice making Rochelle bite her lip so she wouldn't make the 'Haaaaaaah' sound again.

She wasn't sure what his style was, but she knew it was HOT AS HELL!

Rochelle ran up to Cassie. "Haaa-haaa-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She seemed to be having some kind of breakdown. She started shaking Cassie frantically.

"Wha-wha-WHAT!" Cassie seemed to be incredibly concerned. "Don't tell me you're having a caffien overdose, I wouldn't put that past you-"

"N-no, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh. My. God. HAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

"I. have. Never. Seen. Something. So. . . MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Rochelle was freaking out again.

"Calm the hell down and EXPLAIN! Is there another Japanese exchange student here?" Cassie asked.

Rochelle shook her head. "No, of course not, besides, Kyo was just a little crush-"

"LITTLE? YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO HIM!"

"No.. I did not," said Rochelle with shifty eyes. "Ok, I saw this guy, and he was like. . . this odd style, like all black clothes and he looked EVIL-"

"That would be a Slytherin," Cassie explained.

"N-no, it wasn't like those greasy slimeballs. It was like. . . MMM! Undescribable! You'd have to see him." (mental note goth didn't exist at this period of time, therefore Lukas is the first, and they have no clue what the hell it is.)

"Ooookay then," said Cassie, slightly confused. "And. . ."

"And WOW, I want him to ask me to the ball!" Rochelle stated.

"You should ask him," Cassie replied.

"Hun girls don't ask guys."

"I asked Remus."

"Well that's because you're odd."

"So what was this guy, whose name you haven't told me, like?"

"Oh, his name's Lukas Lovegood. He's cool. His voice is so haaaaah! And I'm thinking he thinks I'm insane."

"Well that's always a lovely thought to get a guy to like you," snickered Cassie.

"I hope I see him around sometime!" Rochelle said dreamily.

"Geez, you're acting very UNobsessive, why don't you obsess a tad more?" Cassie said sarcastically.

"Alright, well he's so MMM and HAAAAAH and-"

"Rochelle, there's a thing called sarcasm."

"I don't care. Now where did I leave off? Oh yes. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

At this point, Cassie just walked away.

"I neeeeeeed to find someone to go to the ball with me!" Emily said desperately.

"There's always. . .Peter," Lily D snickered. Emily glared. As if on cue, Peter came bursting in.

"Um. . . Emily. . . . um um um. . . you. . um go to ball. . . with uh um me?" he asked.

Emily strained her mind for an excuse. "Um. . . sorry but. . . I'm taken."

"Ohh . . ." said Peter, disappointed. He walked back out of the common room.

"Oooh you lie!" said Lily.

"Now I HAVE to get a date. . . or I'm dead," gulped Emily. Lily snickered.

"Help me?" pleaded Emily.

"Fine, fine," said Lilu. "Ummm. . . ask Frank Longbottom, he's not that bad looking."

"He's going with Alice Spitzer."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Really? Wow. . ."

"Now who else?"

"Arthur Weasly?'

"Number one: Ew. Number two: Taken by Molly."

"Oooh. . . um. . ." Lily shrugged.

"You're supposed to help me," said Emily.

Lily shrugged again.

"I'll go cry in my imaginary corner," said Emily. Once again, Lily shrugged.

"That was the part where you were supposed to say 'Oh I'm sorry, Emily, I'll help.'"

Lily shrugged once more, a slight smirk forming on her face.

Emily screwed her eyes up and soon looked exactly like Lily.

"I'll break you up with Sirius," Emily threatened.

Lily gasped. "You WOULDN'T."

"Is that so?'

"He won't believe you. I-I'll tell him what you did."

Emily shrugged and started to exit the common room.

"Fine, I guess I'll help, seeing as I have nothing better to do." Emily transformed back. "Not that I was scared or anything," Lily added. Emily grinned.

James and Sirius peered around the corner of the hall. They snickered uncontrollably as an owl delivered Snape a package. He stared, and then opened it. The scent of dung filled the air.

"Mr. Snape, WHA ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE DUNGBOMBS!" screeched Filch.

"Mr. Filch, sir, they aren't mine-"

"Then why does it say 'To Severus Snape. Here is your order of dungbombs'?"

"I-I honestly don't know,"

"Riiight. Come into my office, sonny." Filch rowled. As soon as the office door shut. James and Sirius were rolling on the floor in laughter.

"That was BRILLIANT, Prongs, absolutely genius!" complimented Sirius.

"I know, I know," said James, loving the attention.

Rochelle walked over to the shadowy area of the grounds where Lukas was.

"Why, hello Lukas, how odd it is seeing you here," she said.

"Hey Rochelle," he said coolly.

Meanwhile, Cassie, Lily D, and Emily peeked from behind the stone wall.

"Oooh, who's the yummiful one?" said Emily, staring at Lukas.

"Rochelle's territory," replied Cassie.

"Damn," said Emily.

"There has to be. . er. . . someone without a date," said Lily. Cassie stared at Lukas and Rochelle socializing.

"So Lukas, what house are you in?" asked Rochelle.

"Ravenclaw."

"Oh, I see."

"She's been stalking him all day," Cassie whispered to Emily and Lily. They both snickered. "She seriously has. She's been hiding behind things writing down his every move."

"Your style is very. . . unique," commented Rochelle.

"Okay."

"What is it?"

"I dunno, it's just me."

"That's cool."

"Mhm. . ." There were a few minutes of silence as Lukas continued to write in his journal of all black pages with a black quill.

"So. . . are you going to the ball?" Rochelle asked.

"Probably not," he said.

"Oh, ok then." He continued to write.

"Wow. . . he's very hard to get," whispered Cassie. Emily laughed softly.

"Good luck Rochelle," Emily laughed, in silence though.

After about five more minutes of Lukas writing in his journal, he asked, "Do you believe in Thorenths?"

"What?" inquired Rochelle, confused. Cassie laughed and whispered to Emily "for once she doesn't know something."

"Thorenths, you know, the large cat-ish things that are half spirit half alive. . . They have red eyes. . ."

"Ooooh! THOSE! Yeah, I think they're real," said Rochelle.

"You don't have a clue what I'm talking about, do you?" asked Lukas.

"No," laughed Rochelle.

"I tend to believe in a lot of things other people consider weird," explained Lukas.

"Oh. Well that's good that you're not embarrassed to go against the crowd," Lukas went back to writing in his journal.

'Damnit, why does he have to be so. . . hard to get?' thought Rochelle.

"Um . . . what year are you in?"

"Seventh. I would have been out of here by now seeing as I'm almost nineteen but I had a bad potions accident when I was eleven, therefore I started a year later."

"Oh . . . I see." There was another long silence as he continued writing.

"Right, well, I'd better be off now, nice talking to you, Lukas!" said Rochelle, starting to walk away.

"Mm," replied Lukas.

"Uh oh she's coming!" whispered Cassie, and the three of then ran back across the grounds. As they ran back into the school, Cassie tripped and ended up knocking Lily and Emily both down.

"Good job," said Emily.

"What happened to you three?" asked Rochelle as she entered the castle.

"Tripped down the stairs," replied Cassie, standing up and dusting herself off. Lily and Emily look slightly offended that Cassie didn't bother o help them up. "We were looking for you? Where've you been?"

"HAAAAH! He's so. . MM! Yet so hard to get," responded Rochelle.

"Yeah- I mean, who?" asked Emily.

"Haah, Lukas Lovegood."

"Oh, he's the freaky guy wearing all black with red hair and sunglasses and a journal with all black p. . . Uh-" said Lily.

"How do you know so much about him?" asked Rochelle suspiciously.

"I've heard things," said Lily, shrugging.

"About his journal?" Suspicious look.

"Uuuh. . . yeah."

". . . Oook then. . ."

"We should be heading down to the Great Hall for dinner about now," said Cassie.

"Right-o," Rochelle said.


	4. Declaration of War

4. Declaration of War

"But he's so… MMM!" said Rochelle.

"Okay, Rochie, you have thirty more seconds to rant about Lukas, then SHUT UP!" said Cassie.

"No. But hahhhhhh you need to see him-"

"Silencio."

"THANK YOU!" said Lily D, Lily E, Emily, Sirius, James, and Remus as Rochelle continued to babble on without a voice. Soon, she smacked Cassie on the head.

"Ow!"

"Remus sighed. "It's only rule-abiding to give her back her voice." Groans were heard around the table as he muttered the countercurse,

"-HAAAAAAAAAH!" (she really should sort out that orgasm problem.)

"If I stab you will you shut up?" asked Cassie, annoyed.

James and Sirius, meanwhile, glanced at the Slytherin table eagerly.

"Should we wait til' tomorrow?" questioned Sirius.

"It's too good to wait for," said James excitedly.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Sirius decided to ignore that.

Emily sighed. "I neeeeeeeeeeeed a date to the ball!"

"Go with Peter," snickered Cassie.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" yelled Emily, pissed off at this point. People stared at the scene. "I'll find someone by tomorrow, that's how cool I am."

"I'll bet you ten galleons on that one," said Cassie.

"Be prepared to hand over the money then," said Emily, shaking hands with Cssie. Cassie snickered.

"I have a much sweeter bet than that," said Lily D. evilly. "If you have a date by tomorrow, I'll give you twenty galleons. If you don't, I get five galleons and. . ."

There was a cliffhanging pause.

". . .you have to go with Pettigrew."

"NO WAY!" shouted Emily at the top of her lungs.

"What? Don't think you can do it?" There was an evil, twisted pleasure in Lily's smirk.

"Deal," said Emily with gritted teeth as she shook hands with lily.

At that exact moment, a high pitched scream was heard from the Slytherin table. Eyes darted over there to see a student rising high into the air.

The body shot back down across the table, splattering food all over the Slytherins. And soon the body, Severus Snape, collided directly into Lucius Malfoy and they both toppled over.

Peter Pettigrew screamed bloody murder and ran out of the Great Hall, bumping into what seemed to be thin air. Soon two pairs of legs were visible. It happened so quickly people blinked and the four legs were gone.

Everything from Snape's past made sense now. He knew better than to think the four legs was a hallucination. He knew it was an invisibility cloak, and he knew exactly who was under it.

"That was bloody brilliant what you did to Snape," Cassie said to Sirius and James in the common room.

"Now, what makes you think it was us?" said James.

"Who else would do that?"

"Good question," said Sirius.

Emily ran all around the common room frantically asking guys to the ball. All were taken; John Patil, Erando Brown, Richard Goldbond, Terry Jordan, Jacob Johnson, Lloyd Bell, and Ronan Florington.

"DOESN'T ANYBODY NOT HAVE A DATE?" cried Emily.

"Oh you know I'd go with you, Em, but I have my mind on the yummy Lukas Lovegood," said Rochele. Emily frowned.

"But he's lame and said he isn't going most likely."

"I have my ways to get him to go with- wait, how'd you know what he said?"

"Uuuhh, I guessed."

"Emily-"

"I know all! Teehee! Uh, gotta go," and Emily darted off. Meanwhile, Cassie and Lily D sat in the back of the common room.

"A toast," said Cassie, "to Emily losing her bet."

"Cheers," said Lily, as their glasses of butterbeer that James and Sirius got them chimed together. They both laughed and walked up the stairs to their dormitory.

Throughout the next day, Emily avoided Lily and Cassie, determined to find someone dateless. As she ran across the corridors between classes, she ran into Cassie.

"So. . . got boy?" said Lily, smirking.

"Yep."

"Who?

"Teehee, I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" She made an effort to run away.

"Why, look, there's Peter. PE-"

"Shhh, ok so I didn't get a date." She handed Cassie ten galleons and Lily five. "But you really wouldn't do this to your friend, would you?' Emily's eyes had a cry for help in them hat made Cassie said, "Aww, Lil just let her have 'til the end of the day-"

"Nooo," said Lily. Emily brought out a fifty galleon coin.

"Well if your insist," said Lily, taking the coin. Relief spread across Emily's face.

Rochelle approached Lukas. "Hello," she said kindly.

He nodded slightly.

"This is odd. Aren't you due in Potions right now?" asked Rochelle.

"You appear to be stalking ,e."

"No. Never. Do you ever take off your sunglasses?"

"No."

"Well I say you start."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"DAMNIT I JUST WANT TO SEE YOUR EYES!" exclaimed Rochelle. He slowly removed his sunglasses. And they both stared into one another's eyes. It seemed to be forever until something interrupted the staring. His hand slowly laced with hers.

At that moment a boy ran into the library, where Rochelle and Lukas were. Lukas quickly let go on Rochelle, with so much force he caused her to fall onto the ground and hit her head against the wall. He instantly threw back on his shades.

"Who's the girl?" asked the boy. Lukas led him out of the library.

"She keeps stalking me," said Lukas coldly. As he left the library, Rochelle's eyes filled with hurt, a damn lot of it. Nobody saw her in classes the rest of the day.

"Where's Rochelle?" asked Cassie at dinner.

"Dunno," replied Emily. They both looked over at the Ravenclaw table. She wasn't near Lukas.

"Odd. . ." said Cassie, feeling a very bad vibe. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table to Lukas.

"Do you know where Rochelle is?" she asked.

Lukas raised his eyebrows. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm Rochelle's friend Cassie. Do you know where she is?"

"Not a clue," he said, his head still not turning to look at Cassie.

"Okay, thanks," said Cassie, walking away.

"Who's Rochelle?" whispered Lukas's friend.

"The annoying girl stalking me. She obviously really wants to go to the ball with me."

"Well, are you gonna go with her? She's not that bad looki-"

"Not a chance." Cassie overheard it all. She flooded with emotions running fastly knowing this kid was going to hurt Rochelle. Badly.

Snape cut off James and Sirius in the hall.

"I know it was you," he said angrily.

"Hmm?" said James.

"It was you that did that to me."

"Did what?" asked Sirius innocently.

"YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT!" Snape said, shaking with anger.

"Nope, sorry," said James, yawning.

"You will pay, Potter. You. Will. Pay."

"Right-o," said James boredly, as he and Sirius walked away, leaving Snape panting in annoyance.

"Would you go with anyone before going alone to the ball?" Lily D asked Emily.

"Yes."

"Go with Peter."

"No, I've told you a million-"

"You said anybody."

"Peter is nobody," said Emily.

"Good point," replied Lily.

Cassie walked into the cold, shadowy extra classroom. "Rochelle?"

"Cassie? What are you doing here?"

"Rochelle! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Rochelle sighed deeply. "It's nothing important."

"Come on, Rochie, I'm your best friend, you know you can always tell me things and I'll always listen. Is it about Lukas?"

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess."

"Well today. . . I was in the library with him and we had a. . . moment. Staring into each other's eyes. It was as if there was nothing, nothing but us. I can still feel exactly the feeling it was with him holding my hand, fingers laced, like he liked me as much as I like him, but I was wrong. As soon as his friend walked by he dropped me. He let me hit my head against the cold wall. He didn't bother to ask if I was okay. H ejust left, telling his friend I'm a stalker."

". . .Wow. . ." said Cassie. "I-I don't know what to say. . ."

"I might as well go to the ball with Emily."

"Rochelle, can't you see he's trying to impress his friends? It's not like he doesn't like you. He does. There's a strong connection. He just chooses to ignore it. But when you two are alone, there's a force between you two that you can't let go of."

"So do you think he'd go to the ball with me?"

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling a lot, and I mean a LOT is going to happen between you two, just. . . in secret. Now why don't you come to the kitchens with me? I'll sneak you some food. You must be starving."

"Ugh, need, date," mumbled Emily. She darted around the halls. Her eyes caught a glimpse of someone.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," he said kindly.

"Are you going to the ball?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a date?"

"No."

"Wanna go with me?"

"Well, I'm waiting for these girls to tell me if they'll go with me, but if they don't-"

"Screw it," said Emily, walking away.

"Wait!" She didn't wait.

Sirius walked to the men's room. On his way, he felt slime all over his hair.

"My precious hair!" he cried.

Lucius Malfoy smirked evilly. "I hear you're the one who's been messing with me and Snape. Well be warned, this is now war."

"Damn greaseball," said Sirius, trying desperately to fix his hair.


	5. Dates and Dough

5. Dates and Dough

Lily D smirked with satisfaction as Emily approached Peter.

"You know how I said I had a date to the ball?"

"Yeah?" replied Peter.

"I don't anymore. Do you wanna. . Uh. . ."

"Sorry, I have a date already."

Emily's jaw dropped. "Who?"

"Maurine Geiger." Emily's jaw dropped farther as Peter exited the Great Hall.

"How can this be? Even Peter has a date and I still don't!"

"You must've been born with this kind of luck," said Lily D, smiling.

"You aren't helping."

"Hey Lil," said Sirius to Lily D.

"Hey. How come we haven't been together for the last couple days?" asked Lily.

"Eh, business involving war with Slytherins."

"Oh, I see. Come with me."

Lily and Sirius weren't seen in their next class. Neither was Rochelle, oddly enough.

Rochelle sat next to Lukas in the library. They both acted as if nothing had happened the previous day.

"So you don't want to be seen anywhere near the ball?"

"Nope."

"So it'd be a waste of time to ask if you want to go with me?"

He removed his sunglasses and they once again had a staring moment. "It wouldn't be pointless."

"You don't want to go," said Rochelle.

"Now I do." As the bell dismissing class rang, he held her hand in his. As he walked away their hands slowly slid out of one another. Rochelle suddenly had a new feeling. It wasn't bad she didn't think. Nor was it good. It was just. . . a feeling. Undescribable.

God, where in bloody hell is Rochelle? Wondered Cassie. She opened the supplies closet. Lily and Sirius both stopped kissing and leapt back.

"Sorry to interrupt your snogging," giggled Cassie, closing the closet door. She laughed for a second, then she spotted Rochelle.

Rochie explained everything to her.

"I have a bad feeling," said Cassie.

"Oh."

An owl dropped a note onto James. He opened it. 'I have a deal for you. The deal of the century. A bargain you cannot miss. Meet me in the dungeons now.' There was no signature. James was slightly suspicious, but went anyways. It was probably Fletcher trying to sell some illegal potion.

He waited in the cold, silent dungeons. As if a ghost was holding it above him, a bucket of dough fell onto his head, splattering him. There stood a random Slytherin. They cackled and ran off.

"Hey," Emily caught up with Mundungus Fletcher. "Got a date to the ball?"

"Naw, I'm goin' 'lone."

"You sure you don't wanna go with me?"

"Nah, sellin' pretend Vodka real cheap, them suckers gonna think they getting' real Vodka, but I'ma jus' gonna sell 'em my own recipe with plen'y o' alcohol." He chuckled.

"Er, right."

It was slowly becoming a war between Gryffindor and Slytherin. All around he corridors Slytherins were trying to trip, injure, or prank James and Sirius. Peter ended up falling for pretty much all of the Slytherin tricks. James and Sirius continued to play pranks on many various Slytherins, but mostly Snape and Malfoy. Dungbombs, Ink Explosions, Self-Erasing Parchment, you name it. It was becoming utter chaos, but James and Sirius were enjoying all of it.


	6. Vodka

6. Vodka

Cassie pointed and laughed at Emily. "Teehee you don't have a date!" The ball would be starting soon. All the girls rushed around putting on makeup and such.

"Oh well. I can snog with random people," said Emily. She concentrated her eyes up and soon her hair was black with blue streaks, to match her black dress with a blue flame.

The two of them walked into the Gryffindor common room. There Cassie saw Remus, who looked rather handsome indeed. She smiled at him and blushed. He approached her.

"You look. . . fantastic," said Remus.

"No I don't. I'm ugly as hell."

"Of course you're not!"

"Liessss!"

Rochelle walked into the common room. She was wearing a long, black dress and her hair was up. All the guys stared. Lily glares at Sirius, who quickly went back to admiring Lily.

Lily E. glared and James went back to staring at her.

Cassie decided not to care about Remus staring, but Remus, being the genleman he is, stopped staring and looked back at Cassie, and blushed.

Peter didn't have to stop staring because his date was in Hufflepuff. So he stared with his mouth hanging open, looking like a complete moron.

Emily walked up to Rochelle.

". . .Wow," she said. Rochelle blushed.

"Should we be going then?" asked Cassie.

"M'kay," replied Emily. They all exited the common room.

There Rochelle saw him. He was leaning against the wall with his sunglasses on. She approached him.

"Hey," he said,

"Hello," said Rochelle. She felt so nervous as if she was going to be sick. Her insides felt like they were creating a giant knot inside her.

He took her hand. They both walked in.

"Want to dance?" asked Remus.

"Of course," replied Cassie, taking his hand as the two of them walked onto the dance floor.

Sirius brought Lily D onto the dance floor. Sirius was probably the best dancer on the floor. Some people cheered for him. Slytherins scowled at him.

"Sirius isn't the only one who can groove," said James, as Lily E took his hand and they headed onto the dance floor.

Peter shuffled his feet nervously. "Y-you look. . . great."

"Thanks," giggled Maurine.

Lukas leaned against the wall and observed the world around him.

"It's quite dark in here already without sunglasses," said Rochelle.

"If we weren't in public, I would take them off," replied Lukas.

"Want to dance?" Rochelle asked.

"I don't dance. Maybe I will for the slow dance."

Sirius and James drifted off into a corner.

"So what antics shall we perform to spice up the night?" asked Sirius.

"Hm. . . lets look at the options. We could: A. Spike the punch, B. Humiliate Snivellus, or C. Prank number 19b4u-"

"Prank 19b4u is too risky," James said, "We'll be spotted if we prank Sniv- Oh, hello Dumbledore!"

"Planning to create chaos?" said Dumbloedore interestedly. "We can always count on the four of you to make things interesting." He smiled, winked, and walked away.

"Dumbledore is the greatest thing about this school," said Sirius grinning.

"Right, as I was saying. I'm thinking A is the best way to go."

Sirius pulled out a small vile with a clear liquid. He pulled the cap off, and hid it in his sleeve. Without anyone noticing, he slipped some into the punch bowl.

Peter walked up to them, beaming and red-faced. He held a cup and began to pour some punch into the cup.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, mate," said Sirius cheerfully.

"Huh?"

Rochelle looked at Lukas, blushed slightly, and looked at the round. Lukas held her hand in his. She closed her eyes.

She could feel him getting closer and closer. His warm breath brushed across her face, and-

"Want some Vodka?" came an eager voice. Rochelle flinched.

"Wha?"

"Vodka. Cheap. Interested?" asked Mundungus.

"Uh-"

"Sure," said Lukas.

"Don't mind me asking, but why exactly did you say yes to Peter?" Lily D asked Maurine.

"Um, I don't know. He's uh, nice and I didn't have a date," Maurine replied.

Lily grinned. "You know Emily was desperate to the point of ask-"

"Anywho! New subject," Emily cut in.

"Hello," came a voice behind her. It was the boy Emily had asked to the ball but said "screw it" to.

"Hi," replied Emily flirtaciously.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure."

Remus raised his eyebrows as Sirius and James looked completely guilty. He looked down at his cup of punch.

"What'd you do to the punch?" he asked suspiciously. James whistled and from behind him Sirius made pointing gestures.

"Let me repeat that. What did you do to the punch? _James. Sirius._"

"Nothing serious," said James with a shrug.

"Looks like something _Sirius_." His eyes stared at where Sirius had something hidden behind his back. Sirius tossed the vile behind him to Peter, who flinched as the vile hit his hand and dropped to the ground. Remus stared directly at Peter, and Peter scrambled onto the ground, snatched the vile, and shoved it in his mouth.

Remus stood in front of Peter, who began to chew, and they could hear the glass break.

He swallowed the liquid, stuck out his tongue, and pulled off the broken glass. He handed the broken bits to Remus.

"Why'd you spike the punch?" asked Remus in a mock-amused voice.

"Many reasons," replied Sirius.

"It wasn't a lot," mumbled James. Remus sighed.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked Emily.

"Emily. You?"

"I'm Ryan Glass."

"Well Ryan, you're hot," she said.

"You're hotter," he replied. They began to argue about which one was hotter.

Emily and Ryan conversed and came to realized they had a lot in common. Emily was growing to like Ryan more and more by the second.

Mundungus's Vodka became a hit. People stumbled around, drunk. Some people passed out on the floor. People continued on dancing and laughing and having fun.

Soon, the final song, the slow dance, came on.

Emily and Ryan danced, staring into one another's eyes.

Rochelle and Lukas remained in their corner.

He pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around him and felt warm inside. He lifted her chin, and their lips me. It was an amazing feeling. Her head felt completely blank. She was completely absorbed in the moment.

Peter hiccupped. He stepped on Maurine's foot. He didn't feel so well so he left. He ended up passing out on the table in the common room.

Emily fel like her head was light. She had not a care in the world. Vodka made her happy.

She leaned in and her lips met with Ryan's. The made out aggressively.

People began to leave the Great Hall. Rochelle and Lukas remained. Their lips parted. She tried to bring herself to smile at him but her mind was too blank to think of how to smile.

She wasn't sure what he said, but he hugged her and departed.

Rochelle lay on the cold floor. She jus lay there, absorbed in what had just happened.

In the Gryffindor common room, the marauders threw an after party. They handed out Butterbeer and Firewhisky they had gotten at Hogsmead.

The Gryffindors stumbled around drunkly. Everyone was snogging, laughing, and having a good time.

In about fifteen minutes since the party started, Cassie asked "Where's Rochie?"

Emily giggled. "I 'unno. Lookee Lily and Siriu are shnoooogging! Teehee-HIC-hee."

Five minutes later, Rochelle entered the common room.

"Hey Rochie," said Cassie.

"Mm," replied Rochelle distractedly.

"Where've you been?"

"I dunno."

Everybody began tp snog. Lily snogged with Sirius. Lily E snogged with James. Rochelle and Emily rolled around the floor snogging.

There was quite the shock as people began to awaken.

James and Lily E jumped to opposite sides of the couch for hey had awoken in an embarrassing position.

Peter fell off the table, tried to sit up, hit his head on the table, and fell down.

Cassie awoke in Remus's bed, cuddled up to him.

But the biggest shock came from Emily where she discovered who was in bed with her in the Room of Requirement.


	7. Love, Hate, Pain, and Lust

7. Love, Hate, Pain, and Lust

Emily awoke, with Sirius, and screamed. They both leapt out of bed.

"Shit!" said Sirius. "Shit shit shit! This is bad, really bad. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" He bent over, clutching his head in horrible pain of a migrane.

"We can't tell Lily," said Emily.

"Oh god, oh god," said Sirius. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know. I can only remember bits and pieces of last night after I had my fourth bottle of vodka. I remember snogging with Ryan, though."

"Okay, this, this didn't happen. Nobody will know. Not even James. Okay, I'm going. I. . I. ." He bent over and puked. Emily left the room, also with a horrible headache.

Rochelle smiled as Lukas approached her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, smooth as ever. Rochelle couldn't break her stare from him. She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Want to. . .walk?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," he said.

The two of them sauntered around the grounds aimlessly. They entered the Forbidden Forest, a sudden change in light as the darkness flooded them the farther they walked.

He sat himself under a gigantic shadowy tree and opened up his journal of black pages. Rochelle stationed herself beside him.

Rochelle knew it was rude to stare over one's shoulder, so she looked the opposite way, occasionally glancing back at Lukas, and even though he didn't look at her once, she knew that he knew every time she looked at him.

Rochelle couldn't help herself. She quickly removed Lukas's sunglasses from his face and set them down. He moved his hand to reach for them, but Rochelle stopped him.

"We're in the Forbidden Forest, who's going to see you?" she asked. He said nothing. There was a moment's silence as they stared at one another, and hen he continued in his journal.

She sat there uncomfortably. All she could think about was her begging, pleading thoughts. _Please, let him touch me. My hand, anything. I just want to feel his touch_, she though. The thought was taking over her. It felt as if it was being screamed into her ears. She wanted him so badly. She felt herself slam her eyelids shut.

And as if he could read her thoughts, he reached into Rochelle's pocket and pulled her hand out, lacing his fingers with hers. She calmed down slightly, opening her eyes, yet not the new feeling taking over her.

_Don't let this end_, she thought.

And it didn't. They sat there, hours passing by. Them, just sitting there, holding hands, in complete silence.

Emily walked around the dark corridor, lost in thought.

_How could I do this to Lily?_ She thought. _What if she finds out? And why do I want it so I can remember it? Why do I want to really get in bed with Sirius? He's supposed to be Lily's. But Sirius. . . Mmm. _She had always had a crush on him. _I got what I wanted, and I can't even remember it. Do I not regret it completely like I'm supposed to? And what about-_

Emily's thoughts were interrupted.

"Emly!" It was Lily.

"Hey Lil-" But Emily froze. She could see the cold fury and hurt on Lily's face. She knew.

She lunged herself at Emily, slamming her against the wall.

"Lily, I'm sorry! I didn-"

But Lily ignored her. She brought out her wand, held it up, and it lit with red at the tip. She let out a scream of fury as she slashed the wand across Emily's shoulder.

Lily backed away, panting. Emily's blood on her robes. She walked away, still panting and sweating. She had completely lost it.

Rochelle and Lukas strolled around Hogwarts, walking through all dark corridors, and then they came to one.

"Oh my god! EMILY!" Rochelle dropped to Emily's side. At that exact moment, one of Lukas's friends was in view. He hesitated, and started to leave.

"No. . . Lukas, don't leave," cried Rochelle, the desperate plea for help seemed to have rang in his ears, but he only stopped for a second before continuing to leave.

"Lukas. . . please. . . help." He continued walking.

"Don't. . go. . . . . . . please. . ." and he was gone. Silent tears feel down Rochelle's face as she sat there helplessly, not knowing what to do, afraid if she touched Emily she'd put her in extreme pain. The hospital wing was on the other side of he castle. It would take ages.

"Oh please, somebody, anybody help," cried Rochelle softly. There was a few more minute where Rochelle would go to do something, and then panic. Her friend was injured and bloody. She sat there, tears streaming down her face faster, as she tried to think, but she was lost on what to do.

Then, she heard footsteps. Her jaw dropped. He didn't leave her. . .

"Lukas!" she gasped.

"Where's your wand?"

"I-I left it in my trunk."

"Big mistake. Haven't you learned anything?" Rochelle felt slightly offended by that, but chose not to respond.

He brought out his wand, muttered something, and Emily levitated into the air.

He led her out of there, bringing Emily to the hospital wing.

And thank god, she was okay. After a few hours, she awoke, but she was still very out of it.

Rochelle skipped dinner. She just sat there in the empty tunnel to Hogsmeade. She just sat there, lost in thought, except she wasn't thinking. She was just. . . in her own few hours.

Lily calmed down and came to realized what had happened the previous night was a mistake.

"Lily!" gasped Emily. "I am so sor-"

"Don't," said Lily, looking down. "I freaked out. If anyone should be sorry-"

"Lets just forget this all," said Emily, giving Lily a hug.

"Yeah. I know Sirius loves his little Asian, therefore, I am happy."

"Anyways," said Emily. "Sirius is so not my type."

"Hey! Don't insult my man!"

They laughed.

The next day started off with a good start. As Rochelle was exiting the Great Hall after breakfast, a cool voice said, "Hey."

"Hello Lukas!" she replied cheerfully.

"Meet me on the rooftop at nine." He smiled and departed without another word. Rochelle smiled dazedly.

The day was boring, It consisted of Gobstones, Chess, Exploding Snap, and gossip. Sirius and James couldn't even find Snape to tease.

Remus finished his Herbology homework. "Word is, you and Lily are quite the lusty ones." He smirked at Sirius.

"At least I have hormones," replied Sirius indignantly. "Unlike a certain prude I know."

"Hey Rochelle.

"Hello Lukas."

Lukas wrapped his arms around Rochelle. She felt an amazingly new warming sensation.

His warmth seemed to spread to Rochelle's brain. All was calm.

Slowly, his lips met hers.

"I do so have hormones!" Remus shot back.

"Do you masturbate?" asked Peter. James and Sirius backed away.

"What? It'd prove he has hormones!" said Peter.

"Peter. . . no. . . just. . . no," said James in disgust.

"Besides I bet smarty-pants Moony doesn't even know what it means," laughed Sirius.

"SHOVE OFF PADFOOT! I LIKE CASSIE! SHE MAKES ME WANT TO BANG HER! I JUST DON'T KNOW IF SHE'S READY! I CAN EASILY GET HER IN BED TONIGHT!"

"Okay then, go on Moony, bang Cassie tonight," said Sirius.

"You know what? I think I will!" And Remus exited.

James brought out a parchment.

"Put me down for seven sickles he chickens out," yawned Sirius. At that moment, Lily D walked into the common room.

She pushed Sirius against the wall and snogged him.

All of Rochelle's worries, troubles, and difficulties left her. She felt as if she was floating. There seemed to be a blacklight above her. The sensation was amazing. There was no world. No earth. No problems. No emotions. It was just Rochelle and Lukas. Emotions were replaced with colors. It was filled with colors. Ah the colors, there were even colors never known to man, or anything else. Colors bursting out of nowhere, colors showering them, colors dripping and spraying, colors colors colors. It was a force beyond magic.

Lukas let goof Rochelle. She gasped. She stood on the rooftop.

"What was that?" she asked in amazement.

"You tell me," said Lukas. But it went without saying. Rochelle knew it. Lukas knew it.

It was love.

Remus snuggled closer to Cassie. Cassie attached her lips to Remus's. She wrapped herself around Remus.

"Cassie. . . do I come off as a prude?" he asked.

"No. Never. Especially after tonight."

Yes! Thought Remus. (Teehee hormones!)

Rochelle and Lukas found themselves getting closer and closer to one another. Literally, in this case, not emotionally.

Lukas brought himself to join his lips with hers. Rochelle let her mouth open a bit, Their tongues met.

It was a sensation stronger than any other for Rochelle. So many things on her mind, worry, worry, and how great it felt.

Her heart was pounding open in her chest. Lukas sensed it and pulled back.

"Same time, same place tomorrow," said Lukas, and he climbed off the roof. Rochelle waited, and then sprinted. Through the grounds, down the corridors, into the Gryffindor tower. She collapsed on her bed.

Holy. . .hell, she thought. Her overflowing thoughts led her into a deep sleep.

Another day went by, Rochelle in complete anticipation.

Cassie sighed as Rochelle walked daydreamily just the distance from Lukas that she could watch him.

Eventually, it was nine and Rochelle headed onto the rooftop.

There she met Lukas and the two of them strolled across the grounds, hand in hand, chatting.

"Look at how beautiful the moon is," said Rochelle.

"Yeah," said Lukas. "Rochelle, come here." He pressed his lips against hers. He seemed to be oddly aggressive that night.

Rochelle pulled back.

He pulled back in.

"Lukas, no," said Rochelle, frightened and hurt.

"Come on, baby, you know you want it."

Rochelle gasped in horror.

"I can bring you to a level of fun you've never had before."

". . .Lukas. . ."

He grabbed her. He jammed his tongue into her mouth and wrapped himself around her.

"NO!" she cried. "No I'M NOT READY! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! . . .Please. . ."

He ignored her and kissed her neck aggressively. He started to slide his hand up her shirt.

With all her energy, she broke away and ran. She turned around. "Fuck. . . you. . ." she cried, and kept running, furious tears flying of her cheeks.

It was dark outside, very dark. She felt her body slam into something huge and painful. There was a loud BAM as something crashed into her. She fell into some type of hole, her leg caught.

There was a loud crack and pain sheered through her leg as I fell. It was without a doubt broken.

She was in too much pain to think, to wonder where in hell she was.

A large creature bounded towards her. The gigantic black dog transformed into a human.

"Sirius?" said Rochelle, dazed.

Sirius helped her to something like a house and set her down on a four poster bed.

Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus stood over her, all looking horribly concerned. She wondered what was going on. She set her head on the pillow and let out a little groan of pain.

"Oh. . no. . dear lord. . no," said Remus. Suddenly, a loud, ear-shattering howl was heard.

"Shit!" said James. "Everyone grab her. We have to get her to the hospital wing."

Sirius, James, and Peter all frantically grabbed Rochelle and carried her. Pain shot through her leg. She shut her eyes tightly.

"I'll hold him off," said Sirius. And soon, horrible barks, howls, and yelps echoed in Rochelle's ears. Soon everything was blank.

She awoke in the hospital wing. Her leg was almost healed.

"Madam Pomfrey is a miracle worker," she said to herself.

Her eyes lit up. The previous night flashed before her, and vague bits fter running into the Whomping Willow.

She gasped.

All day people came to visit Rochelle. She smiled her fake smiles and reassured them she's okay.

"I'm fine," said Rochelle.

"No you're not," said Cassie. "Something's wrong. What happened last night?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it right now," Rochie said gloomily.

Cassie sighed. "You never talk to me anymore." And she left. Rochelle felt slightly bad.

By the end of the day her leg seemed loads better. She tried hard to convince Madam Pomfrey she'd get much better sleep in her own bed.

Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let her go, but first gave her another dose of medicine.

Rochelle sat on her bed in the Gryffindor Tower dormitories and sobbed hysterically.

Lukas sat on his bed in the Ravenclaw Tower dormitories, writing in his journal, absorbed by it.

Rochelle lay and wrapped her arms around her blanket as if she was hugging onto a teddy bear and tears continued flooding down her cheeks.

Lukas set his journal on the nightstand.

Rochelle stared out of the window, into the emptiness of the night sky, sniffling.

Lukas stared blankly out of the window, lost in thought by the black sky, flooded with tiny white stars.

Rochelle shut her cried-out eyes and drifted into a miserable sleep.

Lukas yawned and set his head down on the pillow.

Rochelle felt herself in the world of Lukas. The dream she didn't want to awake from, and wouldn't. She wanted to stay back in the other world where nothing required so much thought.

Lukas awoke, realizing what his dream meant. He grabbed his broom and flew towards the Gryffindor Tower.


	8. The Special Emily Chapter

8. The Special Emily Chapter

This is a chapter dedicated to Emily. Why, you ask. 'CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT, FOOL!

Maybe this can be your chance to get to know her more. . . nah. I'm too lazy to go into describing details about her.

Emily skipped down the corridors. "La la la la la la la la."

"HI EMI-LEE!" said Cassie, hugging her.

"Oh my god, there's Ryan!" She ditched Cassie and an up to Ryan.

"Hi Ryan!"

"Hi Emily," he said. "Have you seen my best friend Lukas? I'm not sure if your know who he is-"

"Kid who always wears sunglasses who Rochelle stalks," cut in Cassie. Emily shot her a look and she left.

"I haven't seen him," said Emily.

"Hey, look, do you wanna. . . go on a date tonight?" asked Ryan/

"Sure!" replied Emily excitedly.

Emily. Emily. Emily. Emily Emily.

And that was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written.


	9. Moonlit Beauty

9. Moonlit Beauty

Lukas shook Rochelle's body. He put her hand on his. He shut his eyes and tried to enter the. . . world. He didn't know If it had worked, but he hoped so.

Lukas slowly leaned in closer to Rochelle's motionless body and gently kissed her on the cheek. He stepped back.

"I won't leave." Rochelle gasped, sweat pouring down her forehead. She clutched her cheek and her eyes darted to Lukas, but he didn't look at her at all. It was so cold to Rochelle. She wanted to say "Lukas, I still need you," but she didn't let herself. She wanted to say "Lukas you hurt me, I can't crawl back to you," but she couldn't. She wanted just the sound of his name to come out of her mouth.

Minutes went by, Rochelle's wide eyes staring at Lukas hadn't blinked. Lukas hadn't shifted his eyes from staring at the wall.

Rochelle parted her lips about an inch. She said, in less than a whisper, less than a fragment of a whisper, "Lukas."

He either didn't hear her or chose not to acknowledge her. He continued staring mesmerized at the wall, in a trance.

Rochelle wondered if she had imagined saying it, if her voice tube even had any supply of voice, but the word was there, whether it flowed in Rochelle's breath or screamed in her mind, it was there, and she knew it and Lukas knew it.

_Why can't he just talk to me? Why can't he just walk up and kiss me again?_

"See the kid next to him, the brown-haired one? That's Ryan," said Emily, who had noticed Rochelle staring at Lukas.

"Oh, okay," said Rochelle. _Why won't I go talk to him?_

"Isn't he hot?"

"Sure."

Lily D and Emily started arguing.

_Why did he wake me from the world if he wasn't going to talk to me? If he doesn't care about me why did he save me? I'd rather still be there._

Rochelle blinked and looked around her. She had zoned out quite a bit.

"What's wrong, Lil?" she asked, noticing Lily D being highly annoyed.

"My cousin Lana's coming here for a week starting tomorrow. I hate Lana!" said Lily in disgust.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"She's a _slut_!" said Lily, crossing her arms.

"Sounds fun to me," said Rochelle. Emily started laughing.

Emily waited in the empty The Three Broomsticks.

"Sorry I'm late," said Ryan.

"It's fine," said Emily. He started to play with her hair. Her cheeks became a reddening pink.

She rested her head on her shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. She

lifted her head and their lips met.

He sucked on her lower lip and she giggled. They started to make out like raging lust children.

Ryan and Emily spent the rest of the night sauntering across Hogsmeade.

The morning sunlight shined through the window panes.

"Where's Lily?" asked Cassie.

"Right here," replied Lily, entering the common room Behind her followed a girl with shiny-black, perfectly straight hair, reaching halfway between her shoulder and her elbows. Her eyes were a sparkling blue. She seemed timid.

"You have pretty eyes," said Rochelle. "They're gorgeous."

"Thanks," said Lana softly. Lily scowled.

"They're really brown. It's a spell," she growled. Rochelle shrugged.

"Who are you?" asked Cassie.

"My cousin Lana. She's visiting. Nothing to gawk at," replied Lily. She led Lana into the dormitory.

All day people gaped at Lana. It seemed to make Lily madder and madder.

Lana shimmered in the dim, candle-lit common room.

"I have an idea," said Lana, quietly. "L-Lets play the make-out game." She blushed. Lust seemed to be raging through the teenage witches and wizards, for Rochelle, Emily, Cassie, Remus, and Mundungus all said "OKAY" instantly. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Lily D cut in.

"Count me- _us_, out," said Lily coldly, and her and Sirius left the common room.

The game went like this: The first round- Rochelle was making out with Emily, Cassie making out with Remus, and Mundungus making out with Lana. At this spot in time, nothing about love mattered to any of them. They all just wanted to release their hormonal cravings, even if they weren't attracted to the same sex.

Second round- Cassie was making out with Lana, Rochelle was making out with Mundungus, and Emily was making out with Remus.

Third round – Emily was making out with Lana, Rochelle was making out with Remus, and Cassie making out with Mundungus.

Everyone left. It was getting late, and they all seemed to be a bit ashamed of themselves for doing such a game.

Rochelle, who had not gotten to do anything with Lana, eyed her as she went up to the dormitory, and stopped her on her way. She looked confused at first, but then she smirked.

Cassie spied, and giggled. As Rochelle made her way up the stairs, Cassie blocked her.

"I'm not making out with you," said Rochelle.

"That's not what I wanted to ask," said Cassie seriously. "I have a question. In case you haven't noticed, Lana is a girl, and we both kissed her. Aren't we supposed to like men?"

"Oh, I do," said Rochelle. "But I like girls too. I don't know why. Girls or guys. It doesn't make much of a difference to me. But I don't think I'm supposed to. Nobody else does. So don't tell anyone, alright?"

"I won't," promised Cassie.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like girls?"

"Well, um, no. I don't think we were made to like girls, were we?" Cassie asked. "And I love my Remus." Rochelle shrugged.

"You skank," said Lily glowering.

"Don't be sour," replied Lana coldly.

"You whore," said Lily, shaking with rage.

"You missed out on the fun," said Lana politely.

"I made out with Sirius and slept with him," boasted Lily.

"Cool."

"But you're such a.. a.. tramp!" said Lily hatefully.

"I have hormones, just like everyone else-"

"Oh don't give me that rubbish! You strut around like you're the bloody queen of England, making people fall under your spell, making out with whoever you please, even GIRLS! That's just not right!"

"I just want to have as much fun I can in life before I die."

"Well you don't have to be a slut to have fun," replied Lily, cold as ever.

"Fine. You know what? I'll go!"

"Go ahead."

"No one will miss me!"

"They'll be out of your spell."

"GoodBYE, dearest cousin," said Lana with gritted teeth,

"NICE KNOWIN' YA!" Lily shot back, and with that, Lana was gone. This seemed to relieve Cassie. All that hectic girls kissing girls business would be gone, but still she couldn't help herself but to ask.

"Hey Emily," said Cassie. "You kissed a girl. Does that mean you like girls?"

"No!" replied Emily. "I kiss people when I'm bored. It's fun. Girls are not at all pleasing to me. I mean really, I like guys. Who ever heard of a girl and a girl being.. romantic?"

"I don't know," said Cassie. "That's what puzzled me."


	10. Deadly Prankage

10. Deadly Prankage

Rochelle and Cassie walked down the deserted hall. Rochelle tucked her hair behind her ear as someone turned into the corridor.

"Oh no," she whispered so only Cassie could hear.

As Lukas and Ryan walked past, Cassie pretended to look confused and clueless. Rochelle sort of. . . looked down. Lukas did not seem to notice the two of them at all, except his cheeks turned slightly red.

After he was fully gone, Rochelle said "There! Don't you see how much tension there is? You saw his cheeks."

"He wants you back almost as much as you want him back," stated Cassie.

"Except he's too much of a stubborn prat to admit he's wrong!" said Rochie. "Maybe I need to talk to him with it just being the two of us."

". . .Maybe. . ." replied Cassie, letting out a small sigh.

Rochelle waited in the dark corridor. She heard footsteps. Quickly, she hid in the closest classroom.

She peeked through the door. Lukas and Merlin Abermore walked down the corridor.

"Can't he ever be alone?" Rochelle whispered to herself.

The next night was the same. Rochelle waited in the classroom.

Lukas was in view. Rochelle felt annoyance flow through her as she heard Ryan's voice.

_He has to be alone sometime_, thought Rochelle.

It was another night of Rochelle waiting in the extra classroom.

"Be alone, Lukas, be alone," she said. It was starting to drive her mad.

But no, Lukas was with some girl who Rochelle didn't know.

"A _girl_?" Rochelle gasped to herself. Her hand slipped and tumbling out of the door she fell.

"Lukas," she said.

"Stalker," he replied grinning. His eyes twinkled. "Stalker. . . shiny." Her bracelettes were glimmering. "Shiny stalker."

She smiled, he smiled, and then he kept walking, with the girl.

Every inch of her hoped that the girl was nothing more than a friend. She'd be crushed if the girl was his. . . She couldn't stand it. She ran back up to Lukas.

Sirius elbowed James.

"Prongs. . . I've just had a genius idea!"

"Wha?"

"We're going to give Snivellus the scare of his life!"

"How?"

"Just wait 'til full moon, Prongsey."

"And then he says 'That's not a troll, that's my son!'" Lily D, Cassie, and Emily laughed at Lily E's joke.

"Right, well, I'd better be off now," said Emily.

"Why?" asked Cassie.

"I wanna find Ryan."

"Oh, you mean Orgasm Friend?- I'm sorry, I mean _Makeout Buddy_," said Cassie, dodging a punch from Emily. The two Lilys laughed.

"Lukas," said Rochelle.

"Rochelle," said Lukas.

"Erm. . ." said the girl. "I should go."

"Uh, okay," replied Lukas.

"Bye Luke," said the girl, strutting away. Lukas turned and started walking. Rochelle followed.

Hey eyes met with Lukas's.

"Lukas," se said.

He touched her cheek, the cheek he had kissed to save her. It felt like it was burning, but it was only burning in her mind. Everything flashed through her all over again.

"_Lukas, no, I'm not ready." _Flash.

_"What was that?"_

_" You tell me." Love. _Flash.

_Standing beside Emily's body. "Lukas, don't go." _Flash.

_Her head slamming against the wall as Lukas dropped her in the Library. _Flash.

_Standing with Lukas on the rooftop, their lips meeing. _Flash.

_"HAAAAH!"_

_"Are you okay? You seem somewhat, er, mentally disturbed." _Flash. And it was white.

Rochelle lay on the floor, sobbing. She couldn't take it all anymore.

Lukas kneeled beside her. He took her hand. They stared into one another's eyes, fiver minutes went past, ten, fifteen.

Rochelle led her head closer to his. She'd been wanting it for so long.

Her lips pressed against his.

A third person entered the corridor. They didn't notice.

Cassie gasped at the sight.

They still didn't notice.

Cassie gawked, freezing for a minute, then left.

Cassie ran up a few flights of stairs. She saw Emily first, so she yelled "Emily!"

Then she saw the rest. She stopped mid-run, causing herself to topple over. Emily and Ryan leapt apart.

"Nice," said Emily.

"Nice," replied Cassie, smirking at Emily and Ryan. "Continue on then." And Cassie left, feeling slightly annoyed.

She panted. The vision of Rochelle and Lukas still shocked her. "I need to lie down for a moment." And suddenly, a door appeared next to her. She entered the Room of Requirement.

A few minutes later, two people entered.

Cassie saw them, Lily D and Sirius, making out with much passion.

"Gee," said Cassie, annoyed, rushing out. She made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. Remus was at a study group, meaning Lily E was probably there too.

Only Peter was in the common room, and he was staring at a metal spork with concentration Cassie did not believe he could handle. She went into the boys dormitory.

On James's bed was him and Lily.

"DID SOMEONE DECLARE IT NATIONAL MAKE-OUT DAY AND NOT GIVE REMUS AND I THE MEMO?" She stormed downstairs.

"So Peter, how _are_ you?"

It went without saying, Rochelle and Lukas were together again. Everyone could see how much happier Rochie was. Cassie felt a lot of relief seeing her so happy.

Rochele could focus more, she wasn't feeling so stressed. It was all back again. She wasn't going to let go. She loved Lukas, if he really wanted to bang her, she'd let him this time. She had Lukas back and she wasn't going to give him up. But she knew he wasn't going to do that again. He had been acting very odd that night, everythin had been so different.

It was a few weeks later. Lukas held hands with Rochelle.

"Rochelle. . . do you love me?" he asked. Rochelle froze. He continued, "I think you do, which I'm fine with."

"But you don't love me," said Rochelle. She wasn't asking, she was stating.

"I don't know," he said.

"Oh, okay," said Rochie. Their hands slowly slipped away as they parted. Their eyes locked, as usual. Rochelle turned and started to walk.

Lukas caught up with her, gave her a hug, and left.

Rochelle closed her eyes tightly

"Won't he ever love me back as much as I love him?" Her eyes remained shut. If someone else were to be running down the corridor, she would have bumped into them. Coincidently, someone else was in the corridor, but she hadn't bumped into them.

"He does love you," said Cassie. Rochelle blinked, startled. Cassie continued, "He loves you as much as you love him, he just hasn't seen it yet."

"I don't know if he really does," said Rochelle.

"He does," said Cassie.

"But I'm still not sure if he _really_ does."

"He _really _does, trust me."

"Unless you actually heard it from him I'm still not sure."

"Hmm well do you really think Lukas would trust any random person who happens to be best friends with you and tell them he loves you? But he does, thought, he _really_ does. Take my word on it."

Ryan pulled Rochelle aside.

"Hey Ryan," she said. "How's it going with you and Emily?"

"Great. She's gotten loads better at making out since she met me." He grinned.

"That's hot," said Rochelle. She'd been having a weird obsession with responding "that's hot" to about everything

Example: _"I feel like I'm gonna hurl."_

_"That's hot."_

"Look, Lukas hasn't told me about it, but I pretty much figured something happened last full moon. Well, there's a thing with him and full moons, I'm not sure, he tends to act _very_ strangely in the moonlight of the giant orb in the sky," said Ryan.

Appearing next to them was Cassie.

"Loony Lunar Lunatic Activities?" she asked.

"You, go, go away!" said Ryan, alarmed someone was butting into the conversation.

"Oh, that's just Cassandra," said Rochelle. "It's okay. But Cas, go away anyways."

"Fine, I'm so unloved!"

"Yeah whatever," replied Rochelle. Cassie left.

"He was acting very oddly," said Rochelle, dazed.

"The moon is such a pretty thing. There has to be some way to help him."

"Perhaps, but it'd have to be me who helps him."

"Alright."

"Full moon's this Friday?"

"Yup."

"Count on me being with him then."

The days soon passed, and it was Friday.

The Marauder's waited as the sun set over the Hogwarts grounds. They watched as Madam Pomfrey led Remus into the Whomping Willow.

Sirius twitched. "Snivelly's coming, I can sense it," he said briskly.

"Excellent," said James.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeep!" said Peter, hoping from one side to the other in anticipation.

"This is the absolute best prank you've ever come up with, Padfoot," said James.

"Oh, I know," Sirius said, bowing.

"Snivelly won't know what's coming!" chimed in Peter.

"How'd you get him to follow you?" asked James.

"Easily," replied Sirius. "I walked up to him in the library. He said, 'Black, what are you doing in here? You piece of filth. Leave me be.'

"And I said 'Ha, poor Snivellus. Come here.' He stepped towards me. 'Come closer,' I said. 'Closer, that's the ticket.' And I blew into his ear and he freaked out. So I said, 'Just thought I'd give you a nice blow in the ear before I'm off. I have some very dangerous and important business to attend to. Ta.' And he had this eager, hungry look on his face. I'm surprised he isn't here now. Speaking of which, Madam P's gone, shall we?"

"We shall," replied James with a laugh. And the three skipped across the darkening grounds.

"Guys, pull a maneuver 18B," whispered Sirius, and Peter and James rushed ahead as Sirius stayed put.

"Hey Lukas," said Rochelle.

"Hey Rochelle," said Lukas. He shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them.

"How are you?" he asked, wearing a fake smile.

"Great," she lied, for she was really filled with great fear of what might happen. "And you?"

"I dunno. I have a headache."

"Oh." There was a pause.

"If you want to go, I understand," said Rochelle as gently as possible, kind of hoping he might go. All of her insides felt like they were going to drop out.

"Jesus Christ, why does everyone act like I'm the bad guy? Just because I have a fucking headache it doesn't mean I'm going to LEAVE you! God, why does everyone jump to the fucking bad conclusions? Oh maybe 'cause I'm me. THAT MAKES SENSE!"

"Lukas. . . I didn't mean it like that! I-I just, I just. . ."

"ARRRG!" He let out an aggravated scream. "I'M SO FUCKING PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!" He slammed his head, hard, against the brick chimney. He started to punch the chimney furiously, his knuckles bleeding. He clung onto the chimney, panting heavily.

Rochelle was alarmed and scared half out of her mind. All she wanted to do was run away. Something. Why did she agree with Ryan to do this?

"Lukas, stop, please, stop," she said, everything flashing before her of what happened last full moon, all of it, and the way she begged him to stop, so painfully familiar, and all the emotions in her eyes, staring at him, begging him with every bit of strength in her for him to stop.

He froze, then let out a yell. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He ran towards the edge of the rooftop. Rochelle knew what he was doing. He was jumping off. Suicide. She froze as her greatest fear, was right there, right in front of her own eyes.

Snape stood next to Sirius, watching as James and Peter got into the Whomping Willow.

"How'd they do that?" He gasped in utter bewilderment.

"Simple, you just press the knot in the roots and it freezes the tree so you can get in the tunnel, wait-" But Snape darted forward.

"Now I'll know what they do every month. I'll know their secret. I'll know," muttered Snape in excitement as he dove down at the knot.

Rochelle darted, faster than she's ever sprinted before, leaping on Lukas, screaming her brains out, tears flying everywhere, faster then tears have ever fallen before.

Her and Lukas tumbled down to a bad landing, hardly more than an inch away from the edge of the rooftop.

His sunglasses had fallen off, and his eyes stared. . . They were red.

"Lukas!" she cried hysterically, still on top of him. "LUKAS!" Her tears fell onto his face.

He shut his eyes.

"Let. Me. Go," he said, his voice quavering with rage, so much rage that Rochelle wondered in tons of fear that he'd kill her if she didn't get off.

Her hands slid into Lukas's.

"Lukas," she breathed.

"I said-"

"Lukas," she cried.

He blinked, his red eyes turning slightly orange, his breathing becoming more normal. "I. . . I. . ." but he seemed to have not had words.

Sirius entered the Whomping Willow behind Snape. Snape started to run towards the end of the tunnel. James stood in front of him.

"Wouldn't go that way if I were you mate," said James.

"OUT OF MY WAY POTTER!" he shouted, shoving past James and running insanely towards the end of the tunnel.

Snape froze as an ear-shattering howl split the air, less then ten feet from him. He gasped with horror.

"GOOD JOB SNIV! MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL LEARN TO LISTEN TO US!" laughed Sirius. "OH WAIT THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!"

Snape whimpered, curled in a ball on the ground, as the werewolf made its way at him.

"Lukas," whispered Rochelle. She shut her eyes as her hands remained linked with his. She tried to clear her mind. Everything seemed to be spinning. ". . . I love you. . ."

His eyes drooped a little, they turned back to their original color, and his eyes fell shut. He sat up, his eyes met with Rochelle's.

Their lips desired each other, and they both leaned in, only for just a small kiss, but it felt like that kiss had made everything fall back into place.

"The moon actually is sort of pretty," he said softly.

"But you were under its curse," said Rochelle.

"Were is the key word. And, I'm not sure if we can call it 'curse.'"

"Then what can we call it?"

"I'm not sure, just believe in the fact that anything can happen on this planet."

"You believe so many things that are beyond most people's wildest dreams," said Rochelle, dazzled by how their love reflected in the moonlight.

"Yeah," he said.

"It's hard enough to believe all the present, and future," said Rochelle. "Tomorrow we'll all be on the train home, for good, graduated, gone from Hogwarts forever, after such a rough year, and it's going to be all over."

"Hogwarts _is_ our home," said Lukas.

James broke away from Sirius.

"Prongs what are you doing!" he shouted in alarm. James dashed at Snape.

"RUN YOU MORON!" he yelled at Snape. Snape leapt up and fled out of there, his eyes with pure terror, not looking back.

And it was werewolf vs. stag. The two were blooded a good bit, but eventually Moony cooled off, seeing as Snape was gone.

"We're dead," said Sirius.


	11. Mischief Managed, for now

11. Mischief Managed. . . for now

It was a very emotional morning.

"G-goodbye Hogwarts," said Cassie miserably as she boarded the train, taking one last look at the castle that changed her life. It gave her some of the best memories of her life, and the best friends she could ever have. And now she was leaving it. The one place that was home to her more than anywhere else, she was graduated, past that time, it would all be gone soon.

Lukas and Rochelle boarded the train, hand in hand.

Emily and Ryan followed after.

Then Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

And so on.

So many memories everyone was leaving behind. How could seven years have gone by so fast?

Cassie, Lukas, Rochelle, Ryan, Emily, Lily D, and Lily E shared a compartment.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter shared a compartment.

Etcetera etcetera.

Cassie lay her head down and watched out the window as Hogwarts got further and further, and was soon out of view. She fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of the day they all first met.

_Cassie sat alone in a compartment. _

_"Mind if I sit here?" asked a timid voice._

_"Sure," said Cassie eagerly, welcoming the girl to sit next to her._

_"I'm Cassie," said Cassie._

_"I'm Rochelle," replied the girl._

_"Wait, what's your name?"_

_"Rochelle." Cassie still looked puzzled. "Rooooe. Shelllll," said the girl._

_"Sorry," said Cassie. "I was puzzled whether you said Rachel or Michelle. I'm dumb."_

_"It's okay. A lot of the neighborhood kids call me Rachel."_

_"That's dumb. I don't see how hard it is to pronounce Rochelle." Rochelle shrugged._

_A girl came bursting in the compartment, sparks of many colors following her, her wand smoking._

_"Hide me!" said the girl. "The cart lady's going to kill me! I accidentally tried a spell that er. . ."_

_Rochelle giggled._

_Cassie blinked. "I think the spell also changed your hair color. It's radioactive orange!"_

_"No, I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change my physical features all I want to with ease. I was born one."_

_"THAT'S AWESOME!" said Cassie. "THAT ROCKS!"_

_"I'm Emily, by the way," said the girl, shaking hands with Cassie and Rochelle._

_"I'm Cassie."_

_"Rochelle."_

_"La la la la la. I wonder if I should try another spell-"_

_"NO!" shouted Rochelle and Cassie, both starting to laugh._

_Another girl walked into the compartment._

_"Wow, there's some really sexy guys on this train. This kid, Sirius Black, I want a slice of that sexy pie."_

_Rochelle's eyes lit up at the girl._

_"What?" asked the girl._

_"You're Asian," said Rochelle._

_"Chinese, and so?"_

_"I love Asia! Especially Japan. I love Japan. And Japanese music. And-"_

_"Uhhh." They all seemed to be staring now. Rochelle sunk into her seat a little._

_"So Lily, why don't you join us?" asked Emily._

_"I think I will," replied Lily. "I'm Lily Diane," she told the rest. Introductions, yadda yadda. . ._

"CASSANDRA! WAKE. UP!" shouted Rochelle.

"Wha?" said Cassie.

"Good your up."

Cassie looked around her and noticed James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter had joined them in the compartment.

"Yay! Cassie's up! Have a butterbeer!" Remus tossed Cassie a butterbeer. She remembered the first time she had a butterbeer. She drank it, having the same renewed feeling of its warm contents sliding down your throat.

Sirius smiled, and suddenly the four marauders burst into song.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling._

_With some interesting stuff,_

_Now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

"Woot," said Rochelle. Lukas was writing in his diary.

Sirius let out a loud HICCUP!

"Butterbeer didn't cause that," said Remus suspiciously. "_James_. . ."

"Why do you look at me? And he could just have a case of the hiccups-"

"Teehee, the-the train, it's flying, and spiiining, oooh the HIC spinning, hehehe," said Sirius.

"James. . . how _many_ did you give him?"

"Oh maybe one, two, fifteen tops-"

"WHAT IN HELL POSSESSED YOUR MENTAL LITTLE MIND TO GIVE PADFOOT FIFTEEN FIREWHISKEYS!"

The rest of the train ride consisted of the marauders goofing off, Lukas writing in his journal, occasionally glancing at Rochelle, and Lily snogging with Sirius every once in a while. It was perhaps one of the best and saddest days of all of their lives. Or at least they thought, but ah wait until they see what difficulties are coming up to face them. In all the marauders minds they wondered in fear if Snape ratted them out. He wasn't on the train. But they weren't going to worry about that. They were going to have fun the best way they could, being themselves, or in Sirius's case being their drunken self. Cassie had deep thoughts of how much all of their friendships had become so true. She didn't regret a single thing that ever happened in that castle.

The train reached platform 9 ¾ and that's when they all started to tear up a good bit, especially Cassie. They all hugged each other, each hug showing a great friendship. They all walked out of the train.

Cassie got shoved into the multitude of students jumbling out of the train. But from a distance, she caught a glimpse of Rochelle and Lukas.

Rochelle hugged Lukas. "Love you," said Lukas. Cassie had an urge to scream out 'Awwwwwww!'

"Love you always," replied Rochelle, kissing him for a passionate second, and then the two parted.

All the good memories from Hogwarts. How all the friendships formed. Starting from little confused firsties to being what they are now, and for the marauders, becoming animagi just to keep your best buddy company on the lonely full moon. So much had happened. And they all knew their friendships weren't going to end here, that they would carry on until the day their bodies drop to the cold ground. Always friends.

_"Together forever, never apart, maybe at distance, but never at heart." –Marauder's Creed. _

Author's note: I would like to thank you all for reading my story. I would like to thank Rochelle and Emily for giving me the motivation to have kept writing this. Seriously all the "If you don't write more tomorrow I WILL hurt you"s kept me writing, cause it showed me you guys were attached to my story. Muhahaha curse of the writer! And I would like to say, I have the world's greatest feeling right now, having finished this. And I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews.

Disclaimers:

I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. JKR is the goddess of writing and I do not claim any of her characters. I do however claim Emily, Lily D, Me (Cassie), Rochelle, Lukas, Ryan, and all the made-ups as mine. Well all the important "made-ups" are actual people I know/based off people I know.

I do not own the Marauder's Creed. That is all Lily's doing. Lily kicks arse at writing and you all should read her fanfics.

Thank you all and have a HP-obsessed life. –Bows-

Post Script: I will, at some point in time, write a sequel or two, but now that I've finished this, I'll be taking a break.

CIAO!


End file.
